Frost's Journey
by Swiftstorm of Forestclan
Summary: In the middle of leaf-bare, a small kit is born. Her mother dies soon after her birth, and her father tried to save her, but when he went into the frozen fields just outside of Shadowclan territory, he is murdered by a dog. Now adopted by Shadowclan, can the young kit survive? Even if she survives through leaf-bare, can she survive through the bloody future before her?


Frost's Journey

_Alright, alright I know I have too many fanfictions already, but if I have a good idea I cannot write any of my fanfictions if I don't type my ideas!_

_Okay, so you know how everyone has a warrior OC that they use all the time? You know how I have Swiftstorm (Also known as Swiftie or Swiftstar)? Well, I have decided to be like one of my favorite authors on fanifiction, Graywhisper, and have multiple ocs!_

_This OC is my calico one! I know that Swiftstar and Frost already sound alike, but Frost is mostly white while Swiftstar has mostly brown fur. Thus, she was named Frost! Well, that and the beginning of her life. Also, she is my cat in Shadowclan. So, begin to read!_

**Prologue**

It was cold evening. Snowflakes pelted the already white ground. Trees were covered in snow. A small silver object inched its way through the snow. If you looked closer, you might be able to see that it was a cat. His pelt covered in snow, he forced his way through the thick snow. Struggling, he began to go quicker. He pricked his ears, listening for a sound. He heard nothing other than the howling winds of the blizzard overhead. He frowned. Opening his mouth, he let out a loud yowl. It was followed by a distant yowl. He pricked his ears at the sound and bounded foreword. He waved his tail as he ran through the snow. Soon, he reached a hollow tree. He under it, creating an opening he could get through. In the middle of the hollow tree, was a silver she-cat.

"Dragon? Is that you?" asked the silver cat.

"Shhh, do not speak, Moonflower. You are kitting, don't waist your energy," he murmured. Moonflower simply nodded. She hardly ever showed pain, but now she did. Suddenly, she began to let out yowls of pain. Dragon widened his eyes. What could he do? He began to pace when he suddenly saw a bundle of white, gold, black, and brown slide. He looked down to see a calico kit. He laid down and quickly began to lick it. The kit suddenly began to mew.

"Dragon, my life is ending," Moonflower meowed. Dragon widened his eyes.

"No!" he meowed.

"I have to go, and soon you will too," she meowed.

"How long?" he asked.

"I am going now, but your death is very soon. Her name should be Frost, due to her beginning and the white of her fur. Take her to Shadowclan," she meowed. Dragon was shocked. The mews of the kit brought him to reality. He nodded sadly.

"I will," he meowed. That was it, the she-cat had died. Dragon lowered his head. He buried her in the hollow and laid flowers on the grave before picking up Frost and bounding away, running to Shadowclan.

It was two days later that they stopped to rest. The small kit mewed unhappily, for it had no food.

"Hush, young one," her father meowed, scared for his life to end and for his kit to die in the snow. It was no use, for just after he had said that there was a howl. He pricked his ears and turned his head. He saw a large German shepherd racing towards them. As quick as he could, he created a cave in the snow and put Frost inside. Then, he turned to face the dog. The dog was closer. It yelped with excitement before grabbing Dragon in his jaws. Dragon was too weak to fight back. The dog raced away with the father in his jaws. Frost stirred in the cave. Something gasped. Frost looked up to see a black and white she-cat with green eyes staring at her. She was quickly picked up by the black and white cat and carried through the snow. She was carried into a pine forest. There were less snowflakes here and it seemed easier to walk. Frost couldn't tell, she wasn't able to walk yet. She was carried through countless paths for what felt like ages to the young she-kit. Suddenly, cat-scent grew strong and she was in the middle of a camp of cats. A huge white tom with black paws sat upon a cliff of boulders. He leapt down and sniffed the kit.

"Hmmm, good thing Echomist just had a litter. This kit is only two days old. Where did you find her?" he asked.

"Blackstar, I found her in the snow. She was buried in a cave under the ice. The snow around the cave smelled like dog and male cat. There was blood on the ground, and I could have sworn I scented death," she answered, setting Frost down. Frost opened her mouth and spoke, surprised she could find words for once.

"Frost," she mewed. After that one word, however, she couldn't meow anything else. The two cats looked surprised.

"Okay, Spottedpaw, take her to Echomist. Her name is Frostkit," he meowed. Spottedpaw nodded and carried Frostkit into the nursery. In a nest, lay a pretty dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Two small kits lay in the nest, both two days old. One was a blonde-colored tom and the other was a blue and white she-kit. Frostkit let out a sharp mew as she was set down.

"Spottedpaw, what is this?" asked the dappled she-cat, who was Echomist.

"It's Frostkit. I found her and Blackstar wants her in the clan," she answered. Echomist simply nodded as Frostkit crawled foreword to eat. Soon, they were all asleep and left alone in the den.


End file.
